The Path to 2409
The Path to 2409 is a series of web pages on the Star Trek Online website. Each page details the events of one year from 2379 leading up to 2409, the setting of the video game Star Trek Online. The timeline begins describing many events inspired by Pocket Books Star Trek novels, however the chronological placements are often adjusted and details have been changed. The timeline does not incorporate events from the most recent entries into the prose continuity, such as the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy and related publications, it does however appear to incorporate ideas from the Star Trek: Countdown comic series. As the timeline has progressed away from the era any novels are set in more original ideas have been added, with the story eventually leading up to a state of war between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire at the time the game will be set. Summary 2379-2380 Romulan space is in political disarray with factions led by Donatra and Tal'Aura at odds and the Remans demanding increased freedoms and rights. In Federation space the is repaired and relaunched on its mission of exploration, while half the crew is reassigned in the months long refit, including those who now serve on the . The Female Changeling is put on trial and detained at the maximum security facility on Ananke Alpha for her crimes in the Dominion War. And Ro Laren is also tried for defecting to the Maquis a decade earlier and is sent for rehabilitation on Earth. On Cardassia Keiko O'Brien leads an agricultural project in Andak, which is opposed by xenophobic groups such as the True Way and Gul Macet's conservative bloc but supported by the likes of Elim Garak. Memory Alpha predicts that without more similar projects the Cardassian Union could fall in three years. 2381 In Romulan space Tal'aura struggles to maintain control of the Empire. Reman ships continually skirmish with Romulan forces leading to forces under the command of Tomalak forming a blockade. With the Empire's military might subsequently stretched thin Donatra rallies military forces loyal to her to conquer several agricultural worlds and form a new break-away state, the Imperial Romulan State, in opposition to the Star Empire under the leadership of Tal'aura. Elsewhere, Bajor leads a coalition of worlds demanding Cardassians officials stand trail for war crimes in the occupation of Bajor and Dominion War. With an increase in Borg activity it is feared a new Borg Queen might have been created and Jean-Luc Picard is appointed to lead the defence against any new attack. He calls on Seven of Nine to research technology brought back by the to give the Federation an advantage. Starfleet also continues its efforts in exploration though, with the launch of the , a member of a new class of starship designed for research and exploration. 2382 Tensions continue to rise between the Romulan Star Empire and Imperial State. Tal'aura reluctantly accepts Federation aid after Donatra's control over key agricultural worlds stretches the Star Empire's resources. Meanwhile Tal'aura reforms the Romulan political system to give her direct control over the make-up of the senate, irritating traditional Romulan noble families who loose some of their previous status. The Romulan situation also spurs Spock and the unificationists to take the opportunity to assert their power and push for representation in the new senate and recognition and support of the movement by the Federation. While at the edges of Romulan space the Klingons take advantage of the weakened state and reclaim a number of disputed worlds, including Khitomer. In the Federation Admiral Owen Paris of Starfleet Research and Development orders The Doctor's mobile emitter be taken for study, a decision which is contested by The Doctor. And in the vicinity of Bajor tensions rise when several hundred Cardassians Bajor hoped to pursue for war crimes vanish, prompting Bajor to accuse Cardassian of putting them into hiding. Finally, Ro Laren completes her time in Federation custody and returns to Bajor where she assumes the role of chief of security on Deep Space 9. 2383 2383 see the state of Romulan space continue to crumble as the Star Empire and Imperial State persist in fighting among themselves. Next door relations between the Federation and Klingon Empire also suffer as both sides react badly to the consequences of the Klingons taking control of Khitomer. Meanwhile in the Cardassian Union the unearthing of new Hebitian findings spurs the Oralians into more public displays of their faith. Back in the Federation, members of the Soong Foundation begin work on producing new mobile holographic emitters while the Federation's lawyers continue to debate the rights of The Doctor to retain the use of his own. 2384 As Romulan space continues on the path to civil war Tal'aura replaces Tomalak with Sela as her proconsul following a defeat by the Imperial Romulan State. With the Star Empire unable to support itself Tal'aura relucantly agrees to open negotiations between the two Romulans states, but is assassinated shortly after. Outside of Romulan space the Klingons close down diplomatic relations with the Gorn following an attack (apparently unsanctioned) by a Gorn ship on the . In the Federation there is celebration as Bajor re-starts on a fast-track admission to the Federation. B-4 is transferred to the custody of the Soong Foundation who hope to restore him to full functionality. And on Koralis III, Odo, now serving as the Great Link's ambassador to the solids, meets with Laas to invite him back to the Great Link. Laas refuses, wishing to continue his search for changelings in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant. 2385 In part of a Starfleet reassessment of resources the Enterprise is reassigned to exploration missions and undergoes an extensive refit. At the bequest of the Federation President Captain Picard resigns from Starfleet to take up an ambassadorial position on . Doctor Crusher accepts command of the . Geordi La Forge works with the Soong Foundation to unlock the "Data matrix" in B-4, allowing Data to be restored by asserting his persona over B-4's. Worf leaves Starfleet again to make use of his diplomatic skills once more on Qo'noS in light of the increasing tensions between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Elsewhere in Starfleet, much to the dismay of Annika Hansen, Starfleet Command decides to dismantle its Borg Task Force, believing the Borg threat to be minimal following the blow dealt to them by the USS Voyager on her way home. In Romulan space years of near civil war are brought to an uneasy end with an agreement that folds the worlds of the recently founded Imperial Romulan State back into the Romulan Star Empire. Senator Chulan is chosen as the new Praetor but much of the power in the Empire sits with Donatra who maintains control of the military and extends a hand of friendship to the Remans, offering them full citizenship and representation in the senate. While both sides accept the new peace many Romulans continue to treat the Remans as second class citizens. In this year, Seven of Nine gave an interview. The topics of this discussion ranged from her still present implants to the fact the Borg were still a threat which had not been encountered since the 's return. Interview with Annika Hansen In this year an interview was conducted with Annika Hansen. Hansen conveyed her general disdain at Starfleet policy towards the Borg, citing the dismantling of the Borg Task Force has her reason for resigning from Starfleet service and moving to the Daystrom Institute to try and further development of Borg defences. 2386 In the Romulan Star Empire an investigation by the Romulan Mining Guild concludes that the continued over-taxation of Remus could result in a Praxis-like end to the planet and suggest Romulan mining effects spread to further reaches of the Empire. This suggestion puts the Guild at odds with the Remans, with vessels of both sides occasionally clashing for control of more distant mining worlds. The Remans also continue to fight for greater rights, requesting a continent to live on Romulus. That request is rejected, and instead the Remans are offered the planet Crateris, the site of a failed Romulan colony, but a vast improvement over Remus. Meanwhile Rehaek of the Tal shiar concludes his investigation into the assassination of Tal'aura, finding she was killed by a coalition of noble houses who had been enraged by her reformation of the Senate. This report sparks a feud between Rehaek and Sela, eventually leading to attack on Rehaek's home, killing him and his family. Sela is sentenced to death, but Donatra steps in to arrange for Seal to be exiled rather than killed. Later in the year Admiral Taris takes her ship to Levaeri V to investigate claims that the "Sword of the Raptor Star", a reversed artifact from the time of the Sundering, had been discovered. Outside of Romulan space relations between the Klingons and Gorn continued to degrade. Following the death of the Gorn King his successor, Slathis, acts to reinforce the boarders with the Klingon Empire, resulting in an escalation of forces on both sides of the boarder, and eventually a successful attack by the Klingons on Gila VI. Away from the field of battle Worf marries his new partner Grilka, with many of his old Starfleet comrades in attendance. In Starfleet, the refit of the USS Enterprise is completed, with command awarded to Data, and Starfleet introduces a new uniform design. Meanwhile on Ferenginar protests rage for two days after Rom introduces free schooling using tax revenues. The protest are brought to an end when Rom introduces a scheme requiring a permit to protest, using the funding from said permits to fund the new education system. In neighbouring Cardassian space a new agreement is reached between the Union and the Federation to disband Cardassia's military, instead allowing Starfleet to maintain security and concentrate resources n rebuilding Cardassia. The new agreement prompts the Bajoran coalition to drop it's call to charge Cardassians for war crimes in recent conflicts. Finally, on behalf of the Founders, Odo meets with Lamat'Ukan, the leader of the Jem'Hadar in the Alpha Quadrant, to request they return to the Gamma Quadrant. Lamat'Ukan rejects Odo as a false god, and refuses to return with him. Account of the attack on Gila IV In this year an interview was conducted with former Starfleet officer David Steiner following the attack on Gila IV. Steinier had retired from Starfleet following the Dominion War and made a new life a freighter pilot. With the recent increased tensions between the Gorn and Klingons the Gorn had been stockpiling materials and equipment in prepartion for war, and Steiner had travelled to Gila to sell them some verterium cortenide. There he found himself stuck in the middle of a war zone when the Klingons launched their attack. Steiner deferred to his Starfleet training and volunteered to help with evacuation. After his third run his ship was shot down, crash-landing in the desert. With few supplies left he and the evacuees were forced to walk to the nearest, by then Klingon-occupied settlement - There the Gorn were held in custody while Steiner, as a Federation citizen was free to leave. References Characters :B-4 • James Bennett • Borg Queen • Braeg • Chakotay • Beverly Crusher • Chulan • Data • The Doctor • Donatra • Marie Durant • Female Changeling • Elim Garak • Gorash • Grilka • Annika Hansen • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • Laas • Lamat'Ukan • Akellen Macet • Martok • Keiko O'Brien • Odo • Owen Paris • Qolka • K'mtok • Rehaek • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Rom • Sela • Seven of Nine • S'harien • Shinzon • Slathis • Noonien Soong • Spock • S'task • David Steiner • Suran • Tal'Aura • Taris • Tebok • T'Los • Tomalak • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Xiomek • Xrathis Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Klingon Bird-of-Prey • • ( ) • • Reman starship • • • ( ) • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Ananke Alpha • Archenar Prime • Bajor • Beta Quadrant • Cardassia Prime • Crateris • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Earth • Ferenginar • France • Galor IV • Gamma Crateris • Gamma Quadrant • Gila VI • Khitomer • Ki Baratan • Koralis III • Lakarian City • Levaeri V • Praxis • Qo'noS • Quark's • Remus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Utopia Planitia • Xanitla Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Founder • Gorn • Hebitian • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Oralian • Reman • Romulan • Soong-type android • Vulcan States and organizations :Andak project • Bajoran coalition • Bajoran Militia • Borg Task Force • Cardassian Union • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Gorn Hegemony • Great Link • House of Duras • Imperial Defense Force • Imperial Romulan State • Kepeszuk Battalion • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Line of Tellus • Maquis • Romulan 3rd fleet • Romulan 5th fleet • Romulan Mining Guild • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Soong Foundation • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Research and Development • Tal Shiar • True Way • Unification movement • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :Admiral • Captain • Colonel • Commander • Councilor • Crown Prince • Empress of the Imperial Romulan State • Federation ambassador to Vulcan • First • Fleet Commander • General • Gorn King • Grand Nagus • Gul • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Chancellor • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • Proconsul • Rear Admiral Other :agriculture • assassination • Battle of Bassen Rift • citizenship • Data Decision • Data matrix • decalithium • desert • dilithium • Dominion War • election • electrical storm • emergency medical hologram • emotion chip • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • god • heavy metal • honer • latinum • logic • mining • mobile emitter • neutral zone • Occupation of Bajor • positronics • positronic brain • refit • sentience • school • slavery • Sundering • Sword of the Raptor Sword • tax • verterium cortenide • weapons platform • wedding • xenophobia Appendices Related stories The timeline incorporate ideas, characters and situations from a number of previous Star Trek publications. Chronological placements are often slightly adjusted, but common elements include: *'Death in Winter' (TNG novel) - This novel established the political situation in Romulan space in the immediate aftermath of Star Trek Nemesis. The Path to 2409 reuses the character of Breag and his role in creating a schism between Donatra and Tal'Aura. The book also establishes Beverly Crusher's career moving to Starfleet Medical and then back to the Enterprise as mentioned in the timeline. *'Articles of the Federation' (ST novel) - This book established the break up of the Romulan Star Empire with the formation of the Imperial Romulan State. The Path to 2409 moves this event from 2380 to 2381 and slightly alters the spelling of the capitol planet from Achernar Prime to Archenar Prime. *'DS9 relaunch' **'Warpath' (DS9 novel) - This novel established Ananke Alpha as the prison facility holding the Female Changling. The novel has the Changling held at the facility by 2376, while The Path to 2409 delays her trial and imprisonment to 2379. **'Cardassia: The Lotus Flower'' (DS9 novel) - This novel established the Andak Project as lead by Keiko O'Brien and opposed by the True Way. The novel also expands on the Cardassian religion of the Oralian Way and it's recent resurgence, which the timeline also touches upon. **'Avatar' (DS9 novel) - This novel established Ro Laren as the Chief of security aboard the Deep Space 9. The novel gave Ro this position by February of 2376, while The Path to 2409 delays it until 2382. **' ' (DS9 novel) - This novel showed Bajor's admittance into the Federation and the establishment of the Ferengi embassy as part of Quark's on DS9. The novel places these events in 2376, while The path to 2409 delays them until 2384. *' ' (TOS/''TNG'' comics) - This miniseries establishes Jean-Luc Picard's career change to Federation Ambassador to Vulcan; Data having become commander of the USS Enterprise; Geordi La Forge having left Starfleet to pursue independent starship design; and Worf leaving Starfleet to serve the Klingon Empire. All of which are incorporated into The Path to 2409 with additional information explaining some of their career changes. *'All Good Things...' (TNG episode) - This episode established Beverly Crusher's future career as commander of the , which the timeline establishes as having begun in 2385. Discontinuities While the timeline incorporates some ideas from Star Trek novels, it ignores other and provides alternate situations and events. Most notably the events of the novel trilogy Star Trek: Destiny are not incorporated into the timeline: *''Destiny'' features a massive Borg invasion in 2381, ending with the dissolution of the Borg Collective, with former Borg being freed or absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. In the act of un-making the Borg the Caeliar restore Seven of Nine to her Human state, removing her implants. The Path to 2409 on the other hand suggests minimal indication of Borg activity in 2381 followed by years without any Borg incidents, prompting Starfleet to disband its dedicated Borg Task Force in 2385, much to the disdain of Seven of Nine (still sporting implants) who fears the Borg will inevitably return. *Admiral Owen Paris died in 2381 at Starbase 234 during the Borg invasion, in |Gods of Night}}. However as the invasion does not occur in the Online continuity he is still alive in 2382. *Khitomer was owned by the Klingons before and after the Borg invasion as shown in |Lost Souls}}. However the Online timeline has the planet occupied by the Romualn Star Empire in 2382, and Federation disapproval when the Klingon Empire retake it that year, suggesting the Romulans had controlled the world for some time in that continuity. *''The Path to 2409'' also does not incorporate the new political landscape created in the fallout of Destiny as depicted in A Singular Destiny. In the novelverse continuity the Federation, Klingon Empire, Imperial Romulan State and other powers become closer allies in the face of the newly formed Typhon Pact, members of which included the Romulan Star Empire and Gorn Hegemony. While in the Online continuity by 2385 the two Romulan states had reunited rather than grown further apart and relations between the Federation and Klingons had degraded, with the Federation not supporting the Klingon reoccupation of Khitomer or increased hostilities with the Gorn. Other discontinuities include: *According to the , after the Dominion War ended, Ro Laren returned to Bajor, where she was given the rank of Lieutenant in the Bajoran Militia. Starfleet had originally wanted to have her arrested, but did not after the behind the scenes urging of Jean-Luc Picard. The Path to 2409 does have Ro eventually return to Bajor, but not until 2382 after serving three years in a Federation penal colony as punishment for joining the Maquis. * and later books in the ''DS9'' relaunch establish Akellen Macet as open to cooperation with the Federation, while The Path to 2409 makes him the leader of an opposing conservative group in Cardassian politics. *The was established as an starship in the , rather a member of a new class of explorer. *The Doctor was pronounced a "person" before 2380 and supported B-4's bid to be recognized as such in . *The established the dissolution of the Great Link, leaving just Odo and Laas in 2376. The Path to 2409 however has the Link existing until at least 2384 when it sends Odo to ask the still estranged Laas to return to the Gamma Quadrant, he refuses. * describes an agreement in which the the Remans were voluntarily transported out of Romulan space and re-settled on an uninhabited Klingon planet called Klorgat IV. The Path to 2409 on the other hand maintains an unesay peace between the Remans and Romulans for a longer period, with the conflict remaining an internal issue and the Remans eventually being resettled to a former Romulan colony world, Crateris. External link *The Path to 2409 on the Star Trek Online website Path to 2409, The